Ichigo?
by MentallyWriting
Summary: [I'm not good at summaries] When Yuzu & Karin go to a sleepover while Isshin goes on a business trip, Ichigo is working on his homework late at night but having trouble staying awake...What happens when he finds "sweet water" (AKA; Isshin's 'secret' sake)? What will he do? Why do i suck at writing? Why am I asking you all these questions? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated: T (drunkenness)
1. Inner-Adventures

Bleach:When Ichigo is drunk

(my first fanfic/drunkfic! Sorry if its horrible :/ CAUTION MAY BE GRAMMAR ISSUES) Ichigo has a little to much "sweet water" a.k.a isshin's secret sake (it turns out that he has a very low alcohol tolerance), gets drunk and goes into his inner world where Tensa Zangetsu and Hichigo are what will happen?...read to find out! (no yaoi!)

Rated: fiction T (Drunkness)

Chapter 1: "Sweet water"  
INFO; Yuzu and Karin have gone to a sleepover, Ichi's dad went on a trip to visit a friend.

Ichigo View;

*working on homework*

'I'm getting really tired,At this rate I'll fall asleep, I'll go get an energy drink or something'

*goes to fridge*

'Looks like dad bought some new drinks, I guess I'll take...this one, Sweet water? Must be some new drink...'

*Grabs biggest glass*

'This should keep me up'

Third-person view?;

After a few sips of the "sweet water" Ichigo started to feel dizzy "a few more sips...and I'll finish my homework..." he slurred ever so slightly

but instead of taking a few more sips Ichigo gulped down the rest of the contents of the glass, and as a result, his face was tinted with a light pink.

the orange headed boy looked down at his homework *hic* oh who am I kidding I'm to stupid to do this *hic* crap!", he pushed all the papers on the floor.

The pink-ish strawberry grabbed his soul reaper badge (for unknown reasons [CUZ HE'S DRUNK!, Y U NOT KNOW?!]) and slammed it against his chest,

In Ichi's inner world (Tensa Zangetsu & Hichigo);

Tensa:"Hichigo what are you doing?!"

Hichigo:"I'm trying to do a handstand"

Tensa:"Why?!"

Hichigo:"Because I'm bored, why should you care Tensa?"

Tensa:"Because I'm trying to get peace and quiet but you keep making noise over there!, hey! I thought I told you not to call me Tensa!"

Hichigo:"And why should I listen to a bastard like you?"

Tensa:"Whatever"

"..."

Hichigo:"Did you hear that Tensa?"

Tensa:"No, what?"

Hichigo:"It sounds like somebody's crying"

Tensa:"I'll go check it out"

"..."

Tensa:"It's Ichigo!"

Hichigo:"what?, really!, I gotta see this!"

*sobs*

Tensa:"Umm... Ichigo what happened?"

The strawberry boy looked up at his zanpakto spirit, his face still tinted pink with tears rolling down it.

"I -*hic* I- *sob* I can't get a gir-*hic*girlfriend!"

;Yeah I realize it sucks?, if u would review I could make it better in chapter 2 :3 !;


	2. Of Brothers and Visitors

Chapter 2: Brother + visitor

OH GOD THE GRAMMAR! *collapses from shock* [Dont judge -haha lol, do judge-]

Tensa: Wow, now I know for sure That he's drunk

Hichigo: That wasn't obvious earlier!? *anger mark*

Hichigo and Tena had started corralling like a married couple about how stupid the other one was,

By this time Ichigo had passed out by Tensa's feet and was lightly sucking his thumb.

*10 minuets later*

The argument had subsided and Tensa was trying to get Ichigo to let go of his leg. As soon a Hichigo started to try and get the strawberry that was attached to Tensa off, Ichigo's eyes snapped open but still were glazed over with his face still a light shade of pink, letting go of Tensa, Ichigo tried to stand up,after falling a few times in the process, he stumbled around and found his way over to Hichigo. "N*hic*-Nii-Sana!" The orange headed boy blurted out slurring heavily (note* it's suppose to be ,Nii-sama' but, he IS drunk), "Hey! He thinks that you're his brother!" (Meme*YOU DONT SAY...[google it] )Tensa burst out laughing at the scene that was unfolding infront of him.

Ichigo had now became attached to Hichigo, he also wouldn't stop calling Hichigo his brother-(Nii-San), Hichigo had a vein popping out of his head, he couldn't stand this side of ichigo, all clingy and childish, he just wanted the strawberry away from him NOW.

Hichigo finally managed to get ichigo off of him, falling in the process. Small tears started rolling down the orange-top's pink face, he hugged his knees to his chest "Nii-Sana hates me..."

*MEANWHILE IN ICHIGO'S ROOM*

Ichigo's body slightly twitched from time to time due to what he was doing in his inner-world. The window of the small bedroom flung open. "Ichigo! I came for a visit!" A small, raven haired, full-fledged shinigami by the name of Rukia entered the room of the substitute shinigami.

The first thing she saw was his homework strewn on the carpeting around the Srawberry's desk, next she saw his hair peeking out from the Side of the bed, This was questionable..."Ichigo?" (Note* LOOK, THE TITLE HAS SHOWN UP!).

No response had came from his direction. To investigate, she went around to the other side of the bed where Ichigo was sitting. Realizing he was in soul reaper form for no reason 'odd for him isn't it...' She thought. "Ichigo" she said sterner than before (note* yeah sterner IS a word [google it]). This time his hand slightly twitched but he still said nothing, Getting worried, she leaned down to get a better look at his face, That when she noticed it...

;Slightly better in my opinion, review if u like;


End file.
